Super Sireyna Worldwide
Super Sireyna Worldwide is an international beauty pageant for trans women. This one-day event is a continuation of the regular segment Super Sireyna, which takes its local winner to compete against delegates from other countries for the ultimate title of Super Sireyna Worldwide. First held in 2014, the pageant recurs quadrennially. The first-ever winner of the international pageant is Miss SaHHara of Nigeria. After winning the pageant, she launched the advocacy project called TransValid, an online platform to educate people on trans issues. The current Super Sireyna Worldwide is Nicole Guevarra Flores of the Philippines who was crowned on 19 May 2018. Overview The local beauty pageant titled Super Sireyna selects the representative of the Philippines to the international beauty pegeant Super Sireyna Worldwide. The concept is comparable to how the local Binibining Pilipinas beauty pageant selects Filipina candidates to represent their country prestigious international beauty pageants like the annual Miss Universe pageant. Once the Philippine representative has been selected, exceptional individuals from other countries around the world are contacted by Eat Bulaga! ''to represent their countries in its ''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''beauty pageant. Those who have proven themselves in different competitions are invited to submit their applications. From their distinct personalities and background, ''Eat Bulaga! ''selects several international delegates to vie for the crown. Unlike the representative of the Philippines, the other international candidates do not have to go through a series of live elimination rounds in order to be selected as their country's delegate. They are personally contacted by the show to act as representatives of their countries in the one-day pageant. All expenses of the international delegates have been paid by ''Eat Bulaga!. Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014 [[Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014|'Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014']] ''is the first-ever edition that was held on 19 July 2014. Trixie Maristela, the Queen of the Sky who won the local ''Super Sireyna 2014 ''beauty pageant, went on to represent the Philippines in the international beauty pageant. She competed against seven other candidates from different countries across the globe. The seven other candidates were Lily Leiwilaichalem of Thailand, Laeticia Patel of India, Miss SaHHara of Nigeria, Isabella Santiago of Venezuela, Jessica Spirit of Germany, Susi Villa of Ecuador, and Annabel Yu of Japan. Miss SaHHara of Nigeria was crowned as Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014, making her the first-ever winner of the international beauty pageant. Trixie Maristela of the Philippines was hailed as the first runner-up, while Isabella Santiago of Venezuela was declared as the second runner-up of the competition. ''Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018 [[Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018|'Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018']] ''is the second edition ''that was held on 19 May 2018. Nicole Guevarra Flores, the Queen of the Amethyst who won the local ''Super Sireyna 2018 ''beauty pageant, went on to represent the Philippines in the international beauty pageant. She competed against seven other candidates from different countries across the globe. The seven other representatives of ''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''are Imanni Da Silva of Angola, Taliah Talz of Australia, Izabelle Coimbra of Brazil, Miranda Lombardo of Mexico, Aleikasandria Da Silva Barros of Spain, Alessandra Acosta of Venuzuela, and Kataluna Patricia Enriquez of the United States. The Philippines' hometown representative Nicole Guevarra Flores was hailed as the new Super Sireyna Worldwide 2018, with Imanni Da Silva of Angola as the first runner-up and Miranda Lombardo of Mexico as the second runner-up. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Pageants Category:LGBT Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2014 Segments Category:2018 Segments Category:Super Sireyna Category:Super Sireyna Worldwide Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles